


活活美死张云雷

by fuguoqinvzi



Category: bianlin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuguoqinvzi/pseuds/fuguoqinvzi
Summary: 车车车拖拉机突突突突突





	活活美死张云雷

郭家第一个孩子，千盼万盼来的郭麒麟，是个双儿，脑子还不太好，医生说的娘胎里缺氧，现在整天傻乎乎的嘻嘻哈哈，十八岁还跟八岁一样，郭家父母已经做好了养这孩子一辈子的准备了，毕竟是个双儿，嫁男还是娶女呢？

郭麒麟生的好面相，皮肤白嫩，五官清秀，既有男人的活泼开朗又有女儿家的绰约多姿，最难得的是小嘴里白白的俩兔牙儿和脸上娇媚的小痣，直勾的人抓心挠肝的。勾谁的心?当然是张云雷的。  
张云雷的姐姐慧姨是郭家的继室，郭麒麟生母去世的早，全靠他姐姐一手把郭麒麟这傻双儿拉扯大，张云雷从小就和郭麒麟挤一块睡也没觉得什么不妥，后来了大了，慧姨说什么也不让他俩睡一起了。随着成长，郭麒麟越来越好看，也许只是在张云雷眼里才这样，他眼里的郭麒麟可谓是千娇百媚，吃个冰棍儿糖葫芦都能把自己看的硬起来，每一个夜晚全都靠着意淫郭麒麟才撑过去。

晚上洗澡的时候，张云雷照旧把脏衣服扔到脏衣篓里，目光却被一条白色的三角裤吸引，有点像是儿童款式，印着小兔子，姐姐不可能穿，姐夫就更不可能了，那一定就是郭麒麟的，估摸着是慧姨收脏衣服给收掉了。张云雷的心脏狂跳，激动的攒着他小外甥的内裤，裤裆中间居然有一块水渍，这里怎么会有?尿尿没抖干净?张云雷放在鼻子下闻了一闻，并不是尿骚味儿，而是一股甜腻的腥味，骚的张云雷的心脏都快从嗓子眼儿里跳出来了。鬼使神差的坐到马桶上，将小兔子内裤裹在自己硬的发烫的肉棒上，上下撸动，脑子里幻想着已经插进了郭麒麟的小屁股里“林林…林林…”张云雷低低的呻吟，幻想着艹外甥的变态此刻无比满足，撸了十分钟就一股股射在内裤里。射完人也清醒了，洁白的三角裤是布满了腥臭的精液，张云雷慌张的给内裤打上洗衣液搓起来，这可不能让别人发现，家里就这么大点儿地方，自己想藏也不好藏，虽然可惜了这条内裤了，这也是间接和郭麒麟贴合在一起的机会啊。  
外面“扣扣”两声不合时宜的叫唤“大雷你洗快点，我要给大林洗澡了。”张云雷拧了把洗干净的内裤“我马上洗好了姐!”赶紧三下五除二把自己洗了洗换上睡衣，开了厕所门，慧姨就拉着大林进来了，慧姨瞅洗干净的内裤略显惊讶“嚯，你还帮大林洗内裤呢？大林，你舅舅对你真好吧。”郭麒麟点点头“嗯，舅舅好。”慧姨让郭麒麟抬手给他脱衣服，不一会就捋得光溜溜，慧姨这才发现张云雷还依在门框上看呢“嘿嘿嘿!害不害臊啊？多大人了，大林又不是小孩儿了，你快出去。”张云雷才悻悻走出去，刚刚他都看到了，背对着他的郭麒麟那一身白嫩嫩跟豆腐一样的肉，丰满的蜜桃臀翘得老高。唉，今晚估计又得做春梦了，迟早要找个时间办了他!

几周后，机会来了，郭家夫妻俩有事外出两天，家里之前留下郭麒麟和张云雷舅甥俩，慧姨做好了饭放在冰箱里，出门之前还给郭麒麟洗了个澡，嘱咐张云雷不用给他洗了。张云雷纳了闷，都是男人怎么了，至于这么防着我吗?上还是不上纠结在张云雷的内心，他已经受够了每天晚上只能在梦里操他的大外甥，他想实战!  
夜里张云雷都快睡熟了，房门吱呀一声打开了，郭麒麟畏畏缩缩的把门推开一条小缝“小舅舅，林林想尿尿。”张云雷如梦初醒，送到嘴的肉还不吃那不是傻逼吗?今天干了他就是个畜生，要是不干，连畜生都不如!“尿吧”张云雷开了家里的灯，陪在郭麒麟身边儿，郭麒麟乖乖的把裤子退到脚踝，捏着小鸡鸡就淅沥沥的尿起来，张云雷眼睛都看直了，自个大外甥的那玩意儿还真可爱!耻毛色淡稀疏，粉色的阴茎小小的软趴趴的“小舅舅，羞羞脸，妈妈说尿尿的地方不让人看。”张云雷套路他“乖林林，舅舅给你看我尿尿的地方成吗?这样我也可以看你的。”郭麒麟想了半天脑子还没转过弯来，张云雷继续说“林林啊，舅舅可喜欢林林了，舅舅现在生病了，要林林治呢。”郭麒麟蹙着眉头“舅舅病了?那林林帮舅舅。”

张云雷把人带回房间把郭麒麟脱光了放床上，自个儿扒拉下内裤，发涨阴茎跟个驴家伙似的“林林看，舅舅这儿病了，又紫又烫，都肿了。”郭麒麟心疼的说“舅舅你疼吗？”“疼啊，快疼死了，林林愿意帮舅舅吗?”郭麒麟肯定的嗯了一声，算是答应了。张云雷内心窃喜掰开小孩儿的腿“让我看看林林尿尿的地方。”这不看不要紧，一看吓一跳，嚯!这小鸡鸡下面是个什么玩意？粉嫩嫩的两片肉湿漉漉的，中间裂开一条细缝，真是捡到宝了，难怪表姐不让他跟林林一起睡了，这是个双儿嘛!  
张云雷喜的心脏怦怦跳，俯下身去伺候郭麒麟。一会儿裹着郭麒麟的小鸡儿吮吸，一会又用舌尖刺到郭麒麟的花穴里，郭麒麟没受过这刺激，腿不由自主的夹着张云雷的脑袋“啊…小舅舅，林林难受…啊…林林…尿尿的地方好酸…好怕…”花穴受了刺激一股股往外冒粘腻的汁水，流的水还没张云雷喝的快，舔完了外头的水还贴着肉缝嘬里头的。张云雷心想，这还是个雏儿就骚的流水，被自己开了苞还得了?

“林林不怕，舅舅喜欢你，舅舅不会害你的。我让林林舒舒服服的，林林也帮舅舅治病好不好？”郭麒麟眼睛红红的，双手缩在胸前“林林也喜欢舅舅，我愿意帮你。”张云雷疼爱的不行，没忍住亲上了郭麒麟的小嘴，他嘴里还有刚刚舔的淫水的味道，混合着唾液，舌头搅得郭麒麟的舌头无处安放，他也不会咽，带着水沫儿的粘液一直从郭麒麟的嘴角留到耳朵根，被亲的缺氧的小人儿脸都红了。张云雷一把将人搂怀里让人跪在床上，细长的两根手指慢慢插进郭麒麟的穴口“林林，宝贝儿，舅舅疼你。”小穴里又湿又烫，稍微动一下就往外渗水，淫荡的体质可算是如了张大能耐的愿“小舅舅…林林好像也病了…好舒服…但是又好难受…唔…林林还想要…唔啊…”郭麒麟满头是汗靠在张云雷肩上低低呢喃，胯却不由自主的往张云雷身上贴，在张云雷腹部磨蹭自己涨红的小鸡鸡“好，给林林，林林帮我舔一舔，舅舅马上让林林舒服”张云雷压着郭麒麟脑袋往鸡巴上按，郭麒麟犹豫着“舅舅，这是撒尿的地方…脏脏…”脏?你这会说它脏?以后把你伺候爽了看你还说不说!  
“不脏…舅舅洗过了，林林只能吃舅舅这儿知道吗？求林林啦，舅舅难受的要死掉了。”郭麒麟这才乖顺的，跟吃冰淇淋似的在紫红色的龟头上舔了一下“好腥…臭臭的…”郭麒麟这个趴着的姿势屁股翘得老高，张云雷手也没停，不断的在湿软的穴儿里扣挖，爽的郭麒麟直打颤“林林乖，你把头儿含着嘬就行，剩下的用手撸，不然舅舅就停手，不让林林舒服了…”“别呀…”郭麒麟的小穴儿被张云雷伺候的美得慌，虽然是个傻的，但也知道张云雷的手只要在里边自己就舒爽，于是老老实实的扶着张云雷的驴玩意吃起来，粉红的小嘴儿把肉头儿包进去卖力的吮吸，手扶着肉棍子上下套弄。张云雷此刻的心境难以想象，自己意淫了多年的大外甥现在居然就趴在自己裆上给自己吃鸡巴，自己的手还插在他的穴儿里，简直快把自己活活美死!

手指飞速搅动，嫩穴儿里被插的呲水，郭麒麟雌伏着伺候张云雷，身子爽的一直打哆嗦，手都快扶不住了，鼻子里一直粗粗的喘气儿，哼哼唧唧的吃着肉冰棍儿，小舌无师自通的绕着冠勾滑动还是不是照顾一下吐着粘液的马眼。张云雷插在郭麒麟小洞里的手指感觉到一阵明显的收缩，他知道小家伙怕是要高潮了，于是更深的往里捅，果然郭麒麟瞬间就瘫在床上，屁股高高翘着，小洞里呲出一股股水柱。张云雷把郭麒麟搂回怀里，亲了又亲“我的宝贝唉，你刚刚潮喷了，我真的是捡到宝咯。”郭麒麟身上都烫了，粉红粉红的，满头的汗，发丝黏在额头跟捞鱼似的，食髓知味的小孩算是爽到了搂着张云雷的脖子撒娇“林林刚刚好舒服…还想要…”  
“那我换这个插进去行不？”“舅舅坏!这么大…进不去的…”“进的去，林林的小妹妹吐了好多口水，舅舅的鸡鸡要泡在里面才会好呢。”张云雷扶着人躺下，分开小乖乖的两条腿，孩子身子软，腿都可以批成一字，刚刚被张云雷糟蹋是小洞都磨成玫瑰色了“来了哦。”张云雷扶着鸡巴慢腾腾的往郭麒麟的小缝里挤，郭麒麟难受的手脚乱挥舞“不行…嗯嗯…好涨…小舅舅…嗯…林林难受…”到这节骨眼上了张云雷哪会停!顾管不顾的往里挤，龟头抵到一层软肉，张云雷知道那是宝贝儿的处子膜“林林，舅舅爱你一辈子。”臀部夹紧用力往前一冲，郭麒麟疼的小脸皱成一团哇的哭出来“舅舅骗人…呜呜…林林好痛…出去…出去…”粉拳一拳拳打在张云雷胸口连打带推的要张云雷退出去，张云雷一只手扣着郭麒麟的俩手腕子，对哭声充耳不闻，啃起了郭麒麟软嫩的小乳头，另一只手揉着郭麒麟的小鸡鸡。慢慢的郭麒麟就不哭了，哼唧娇喘起来“还疼吗?”郭麒麟泪水还没干呢“不疼了…”张云雷又才亲上了郭麒麟的小嘴儿“我不会骗林林的，我爱我林林，马上就让林林舒服”

郭麒麟全身都在发抖，胸膛别扭的挺起，湿漉漉的乳头和小鸡鸡颤巍巍的，两腿回缩夹着张云雷的腰“小舅舅…亲亲林林…摸摸林林”张云雷满意的付下身去与他唇齿纠缠，下身慢慢浅浅抽动，郭麒麟的穴里又酸又麻有静电似的，但是他居然有点喜欢这种感觉了，攀上张云雷的背死死搂住吃他小舅舅渡过来的口水“林林…你好紧…我要动了，不怕哈…”张云雷的吻细碎的如雨点一样亲在郭麒麟脸上，小人脸红扑扑的“里头酸…舅舅动一动…”张云雷都不知道这孩子是真傻还是假傻了，说是假傻，平时呆的跟个什么似的不开窍，说是真傻，谁家傻子第一次开苞就爽的跟他一样?  
阴茎完全挤到穴儿里，穴口撑得老大，里头的蜜汁渗了一屁股，张云雷瞧着郭麒麟眯起充满雾水的双眼就知道郭麒麟不疼了，已经开始享受他们这场性爱了，于是再也没憋着，大开大合的开操，交合之处被插的咕啾咕啾冒淫水，又全被抽插成白色的粘腻水沫沾湿了耻毛“啊啊…好舒服…不不不…林林难过…呜呜…嗯啊…林林要死掉了…啊啊…舅舅救救林林……好舒服…”小双儿这才第一次经人事，况且痴傻，别人家孩子偷着看小黄碟的时候他还在看动画片，叫床那是更不会了，张云雷爽的满头冒汗，引导郭麒麟“林林…我们在做什么?”“呜呜…不知道…”“舅舅操你呢，林林喜欢舅舅操吗?”郭麒麟跟飘在大海上的小木船一样，只顾闭着眼睛摇曳哼唧“林林不说话舅舅可就停了”张云雷说完就杵在里头不动了，郭麒麟是左扭右扭也不舒坦“舅舅动…”“不，林林不乖，舅舅刚刚教你什么了？”“呜呜呜呜…操我…舅舅操我…”“我用什么操你在?”“小鸡鸡…”“错了，这是喂你的小妹妹吃肉棒呢…”郭麒麟思想年龄还停在八九岁，根本没有所谓的礼义廉耻之心很容易就说出口“嗯……林林要吃舅舅的肉棒…快插林林的小妹妹…啊…嗯嗯…舒服…”张云雷满意自己的调教成果，操得更欢了，嫩穴里的红肉死缠住大肉棒被抽送是带出来又顶进去，郭麒麟则是按照张云雷教的胡乱的说些淫言浪语“还要…唔嗯…林林美死了…啊啊…舅舅要把林林操死了……”

郭麒麟爽的白眼直翻，整个人都汗湿了，小舌头吐出来像小狗一样喘息，张云雷已经操得这么狠了，他还发浪的顶腰去迎合“你像只小母狗儿…我的心肝宝贝肉…能操你我这辈子算是没白活!”郭麒麟被操傻了，小爪子紧扣在张云雷背上抓挠，脚指头缩在一起，胯下一塌糊涂，小鸡儿吐了几次精再射不出东西，嫩穴儿被干的发麻，如小蚌壳一样呲水，床单都湿了大半“啊啊啊…不行了!不行了!”郭麒麟一阵激烈的痉挛达到了一个大的高潮，张云雷看着差不多了，猛的开始冲刺，插了一百来下浓稠的精液喷在郭麒麟小穴里“林林…给我揣个崽…”“啊啊!烫…烫…”郭麒麟受了刺激，一口咬在张云雷肩膀上，瞬间见了血，张云雷也不恼，等郭麒麟这阵儿过了又与他唇齿撕扯“舒服吗林林?”“呼…舒服…我以为要死掉了…林林的小妹妹好开心…”张云雷亲了口郭麒麟的肉脸蛋儿“好好夹着，给我生个儿子…”“好…生宝宝…”

肉棒就插在里头，郭麒麟趴在张云雷胸口沉沉睡去。郭麒麟傻，没有成年人该有的丰富情感，但对张云雷的行为，他的迎合好像是一种本能，他喜欢小舅舅，喜欢和小舅舅做快乐的事，张云雷小声的在睡着的小孩儿耳边低喃“宝贝儿，你可一定要怀上，这样才能嫁给我和我在一起…”


End file.
